City of Glass revised
by NoMoreYaoiHere
Summary: It is City of Glass just in Magnus's POV and with some slight changes. It is starting just before the wards are broken.
1. Chapter 1

**This is before the demons break into Alicante. I found this song and loved it then realized, THIS IS PERFECT FOR MAGNUS TO ALEC!**

**disclaimer- SCREW YOU! *tazed***

**~~~lol~~~**

I lie on my, well, technically Ragnor's, bed thinking. Thinking of a list of every one I hated. I hated Isabelle for telling Clary about my party, I hate Clary for bring Alec to my party, I hate Alec for loving Jace and not me, I hate Jace because he was born, I hate Jocelyn for having Jace and Clary. Most of all I hate myself. I hate myself from my head to my toes. I hate myself for loving Alec. I hate myself for believing Alec could ever love me. I knew he couldn't he is far too beautiful, he is perfect, Nephilim. His ancestors contain Angel blood, I am half demon. We are like fire and water. Water, fierce and pure, and the death of fire. Magnus snapped his fingers creating a sound hole from his apartment to where he was now an immediately heard,

_You are the one_

_I want to reconcile, the violence in your heart._

_I want to recognize, your beauty's not just a mask._

_I want to exorcize, the demons from your past._

_I want to satisfy, the undisclosed desires in your heart_

I picked my head up and slammed it back down on part of the bed, also hitting the side of the bed frame, "Of course it plays this song!"

I checked to see what damage I had caused, a little blood but nothing big.

I sat up and looked out the window; Ragnor's room had a perfect view of the city, and the demons. There were demons everywhere. It was like the ship except Alicante was supposed to be secure. That must mean the wards were down!

I jumped up and started out the door realizing I was in my jammies. I snapped my fingers and was suddenly in all black and ready for battle, surely they wouldn't mind a little help.

**~~~lol~~~**

**That is the end of this chapter! The song that was played is Undisclosed Desires by Muse.**

**I hope you like it and I strongly recommend you look up the song if you haven't already heard it.**

**Please review it is like giving poor people money; you won't get mugged by that crazy person! So give input… ^_^ XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well then, I was pleased with the traffic but 2 reviews? REALLY?**

**You all are pitiful, even for mundanes!**

**Well, I need to go ahead and warn you, this won't be exactly like the book event wise, I might change some things but I won't mean to.**

**Dis****CLAIMER****- ****I DO****n't ****OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS!**** What? Can't blame a girl for trying!**

I raced through the streets killing, or at least trying to, demons. I was being chased by about 20 when I turned a corner, "Crap," I had found a dead end, "if only I could see those bright blue crystals one more time." I knew I was going to die. Right there, without ever holding his fragile warrior in his arm ever again.

I continued to shoot blue arrows at the vicious things, all of a sudden I heard a horrible shriek and I disposed of the rest of the vile beings, I turned to see _my_ shadowhunter, "Alec?" I was confused, Alec, my Alec had just- "Did you just- did you just save my life?"

"You never called me back," did he just say what I thought he said? "I called you so many times and you never called me back."

Alec had lost his mind, He was purely insane, "Your city is under attack. The wards have broken down and you want to know _why I haven't called you?_"

"I want to know why you haven't called me _back_."

I just wanted to slap him so hard he couldn't see straight, I threw my arms up releasing a few single sparks to add effect, "You're an _idiot_!"

"Is that why you never called me back? Because I'm an idiot?"

I can't believe it, I was in love with an emotionally blind man, "No, I never called you back because I'm sick and tired of you only wanting me around when it is convenient for _you_. I am tired of watching you be in love with someone who will never love you back," I was trying not to cry, "not the way I do." I added in a hushed tone."

"You _love_ me?"

I met his gaze and could see he was truly shocked, "You stupid little Nephilim, why else am I here? Why else would I be patching up all of your moronic friends every time they had a boo-boo? And helping you out of _every_ ridiculious situation you found yourselves in? Not to mention, helping you fight a battle against Valentine. All completely free of charge!"

"I hadn't ever looked at it that way," Alec looked down.

"Of course not! You never looked at _any_ way Alexander! I am seven hundred years old, I can tell when something won't work, and you won't even admit I exist to your parents!" I was furious. Yet I still loved him so much it hurt. I wanted to punch him then hug him.

Alec looked up shocked, "I thought you were three hundred, you're _seven hundred_?"

"Well," I said passively, "Technically eight hundred but that's not the point. The point is-"I_ love you but you obviously don't feel the same_. But just then a dozen more demons filed into our little alley way.

"Dang it."

"Way to change the subject Lightwood."

"Tell you what, we live through this, I'll introduce you to my _whole _family."

I lifted my hands to show the sparkles of energy, "It's a deal."

**And that's the end of this chapter. I really need to know what you think cause if you don't like it I will just stop. I am not updating until I have 5 reviews at least. **

**I'm too LAZY to login- I hope that's a good wow. lol**

**Cunning and Ambition- Well, I figured he would be a wee bit angsty.**

**Thanks to both of you for the input!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ello my lovelies *sadistic grin***

**I don' know what that was about…I am feeling more awkward than usual and that is saying **_**A LOT**_**. Trust me.**

**So, this is the next chapter but no, not The Kiss. Yes, it gets capitalized. So just a reminder some things in this **_**MAY BE CHANGED**_**. Just so ya know…**

**Disclaimer- I am a teenage band geek, not Cassandra Clare. **

Alec stabbed the final demon and looked up at me, he was covered in grime and ichor yet he was still amazingly beautiful. I couldn't understand how he did it, it took me almost three hours a day to look good yet he does after killing seven demons.

"We better get going. There's no telling how many there are here."

I just nodded, I was afraid to speak. I hadn't felt embarrassed in centuries yet when it came to Alec I had to try not to stutter. We ran through the bloody streets only stopping to kill the occasional demon.

Alec expertly led us through the once beautiful streets. It was relatively quiet until he turned to me and said, "Would you mind taking an alley way or would you prefer to stay in the streets?"

"Um," I was honestly terrified to take another alley but I would _never_ tell that to my dear Alexander.

He walked up and put a hand on my shoulder, "Magnus, if you're scared that's okay. I'll understand."

I just nodded the things this boy did to me without even knowing. Every time he just _looked _at me it sent chills up my spine.

"Okay, let's get to the Hall of Accords," we heard a screech from behind us, "and fast!"

**~~~lol~~~**

**Okey dokey, I am gonna skip all the crap with Clary on the dais. I don't particularly care for Clary and I'm not good at writing her.**

**I'm sorry that it is so short but I wanted The Kiss to be its own chapter.**

**Thanks for reading and what's with you people not reviewing huh? C'mon! PWETTY PWEASE! I'll send you a rose… -**


End file.
